User talk:Artemis Paradox
Lol Message is actually automated brah Mckrongs 17:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I know that. xD God... fix it lol it's cheesy. :P Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey Art! It's back in here in Australia for now, I just recently got word of it. :) I've been doing pretty well so far in P3rd, just refining my High Rank weapons before I take on anything like Black Diablos or Agnaktor... Anyway, thanks for letting me know, I'll check my PSN soon and see whats up. I'll also be trying my best to get this wiki on its feet soon enough, just very busy with school at the moment... TigrexJeff 6:11 PM Australian EST. Sorry dude, I've been caught up with revision lately for exams. I can get AdHoc party up and running in about 45 minutes if you want. o,O I may need a little instruction on how it works, but I used it once before and I get the gist of it. TigrexJeff 5:51 PM Australian EST. Don't worry about it, I'm having trouble with my PS3's online at the moment. It insists on requiring update version 3.61, then doesn't connect to the friggin internet when I try to download it. >.< This might take a little while of searching the house to find a very long internet cable... the PS3 is practically at the other end of the house, but still it fluctuates between 40% and 50% connection. Once I get that sorted, I'll contact you. In other news, I beat Amatsumagatsuchi :D With Jin's last SA. Took me 40 minutes and I carted twice, but still, I went in to fight him kinda half-heartedly. I was trying to make Great Demonbind, but I need one more Black Diablos horn... then, with that, I was going to beat Agnaktor and make HIS last SA... which would have put me at much better odds with Amatsu. Still, there's a lot more to do in P3rd. :P Akantor for one... TigrexJeff 4:15 PM Australian EST Ludachris request sorry to bother you artemis but could we make this page known somehow? maybe put it on the home page. i just think that the whole wiki should see this. i know it should have been countjoe but he is now away and it has been bugging me that it has not been disscussed. thanks http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ghost-ludachris/Rough_Storyline Ghost-ludachris 14:04, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Due to your behavior, strongly against our policy, on Zeldas ganon's talk page, I have blocked you. I am looking forward to further contribution but do not look for welcome here. I shall also be finding other people deserving of blocks and blocking them, so do not fear that you are unique amongst them. ~ Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 21:26, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Aight I reconsidered. It's a year ago. Things can be forgiven. ~ Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 22:14, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Do I have to teach you how to properly unblock someone now too? lol :Artemis Paradox (talk) 22:29, July 11, 2013 (UTC) : SURE :D Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 22:46, July 11, 2013 (UTC) : Go to the block log and undo the #number ban. -_- : http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList : Artemis Paradox (talk) 22:57, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Obvious sarcasm is obvious :p Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 01:59, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Userpage I still find your userpage funny... occasionally, I look at it just for a good laugh. Just thought that might interest you. ^^ Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 04:39, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank goodness it's a mutual thing. Newbmin. I ain't able to enter here and you ain't able to enter there. Literally 3/4 people despise you anyway. Have fun butchering this wikia with your twisted sense of leading/improving. And I will visit Limestaen wikia a few more times if I ever need a good laugh btw. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) The irony is you think I didn't see that conversation. Look. I don't give a fuck who at MHWikia hates me. All of them SHOULD BY ALL MEANS FUCKING HATE ME. I WANT THEM TO. But the thing is. This isn't MHWikia. "butchering" Oh, what a laugh. The irony being that everyone here would attest to this... This wiki's had more improvement in the last...six months or so...than it ever has in the last two years. And guess what. That's my doing. Heh, I would go so far as to say you might even be jealous! That would be a good a reason as any for you, O great one, to lower yourself to my level. You will deny it. BTW. I'm laughing as I write this because watching you rage is quite hilarious. ^-^ Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 08:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) For fuck sakes, when is this gonna end? I'm so sick of this stupid grudge. He banned you, long, long ago. So what? He banned me about 3 times, and they were justified. I can't speak for you, but I'm pretty sure that Art doesn't block/ban for no fucking reason. Besides, you could be pretty annoying as Zeldas ganon (to wit, you got blocked from a Wiki (the ED Wiki) by your own friends), and while you're not as annoying as Master Ceadeus 27, this '''is 'and so are the times when you act like Zeldas ganon is another person. If you really believed that you were hard done by, you wouldn't be so eager to displace yourself from your original account. There's literally no point in self-aggrandisement, trying to prove that you're the better admin. To be honest -and I think I speak for our friends here as well- I don't give shit who is a better Admin, I don't think our friends do, and I'm almost ''certain that Art doesn't. "This game has tested my patience far too long! I'm so sick of this garbage! I gotta push through, I gotta end this!" -ClementJ642 Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 18:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Stay out :| "Mustn't ask us, not its business." - Gollum I'm not trying to prove I'm the better admin. I'm sure he's a great admin. Just not a great user. Not in my experience, anyway. I know not what your responses would be were you me, and I dare not guess, but remember. Gotta think about something from all points of view. AND. Fyi urhm. Isn't a talk page argument better than, oh, I don't know, a blog or forum or such? You can sort-of ignore talk pages, at least. (Which for your case I'd suggest doing :P) However. I'm a tad amused that an argument sparked because I said something about his userpage XD Which is a really fucking bad reason for an argument. so *uses memory sponge to cleanse brain of argument* Why am I here again? o.o ~ Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 19:12, July 12, 2013 (UTC) You're sad to think I am raging in the first place. I am merely laughing at this. Especially at how Wolf pointed out your renamed yourself only so people would abbreviate your name to "master" so you may feel a little better about yourself. I never even thought about it that way before. Now stop spamming my talk page, "bureaucrat". Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:16, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I am keeping this convo here visible for everyone. No shame in that, is there? Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:54, July 12, 2013 (UTC) No, I suppose not. I'm sorry for what I've done and I wish you luck with further contributions. I hope that someday MHWikia and MHFanon may look upon one another with kind eyes! May the grace of the Valar be with you. ~ Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 20:05, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Very sweet but I still have a beautiful user rights group I'm in where I don't belong. Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :You're still blocked? Well fuck. To me it says you aren't. Hm. o.O I'll check it out ~ Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 20:16, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Remember the link I told you when I asked if I had to teach you how to properly unblock someone? That wasn't sarcasm. That link you need. :Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:54, July 12, 2013 (UTC) http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList?wpTarget=Artemis+Paradox&limit=50 Er. Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 21:03, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm not an IP Adress... -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 21:42, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Unban Since I no longer vandalize wikis, could you consider unblocking me on the main wiki? Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 03:08, October 9, 2013 (UTC)